1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling fuel included within exhaust gases to facilitate regeneration of a particulate filter.
2. Background Art
A particulate filter is a device for capturing particulates emitted in exhaust gases from a combustion engine. In some systems employing a particulate filter, it may be desired to oxidize or burn the capture particulates in a process commonly referred to as regeneration. The regeneration of the particulates is dependent on temperatures at the particulate filter, which may be influence by exhaust gas fuel levels.
Accordingly, a need exists to control exhaust gas fuel levels so as to facilitate regeneration of particulates captured with a particulate filter.